Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of White Rabbits and strange partnerships
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Peter would like to kill the mercenary, but sadly any damage she gets he receives it to and viceversa. If only he had kept his mouth shut. His time is running short, when that vial fills it-s the end for him.
1. Think before you speak

**Follow–up romance route for the series "Wonderful Wonderful Science". So it's recommended to read that.**

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 1:** **THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK**

**.**

Peter White, prime minister of the country of Hearts was sulking with distaste regarding the heavy feeling in his gut.

They were back from Diamond and he headed to his office to try and distract himself in work to forget about the issue. Sadly, all the hardest tasks regarding the management of the country of Hearts had been mostly or completely attended already. To his dismay, by the dreaded person that dared attack his thoughts with her presence; none other than the recently gone "Aria Hadron Scherzi", the "white neck mercenary" foreigner.

She had been efficient in hearts, and he briefly wondered how much she had done during her very short stay at Diamond if she had earned the attention of Sydney Black, the prime minister of that land at the other side of the mirror and his self-proclaimed rival. For some reason that bothered him.

During the fight with the Jabberwocky, he had ended up teaming up with Sydney. After the fight, he had wanted to run to Alice and cradle her in the safety of his arms but he could not do so because she had been doing precisely that with her lover Blood Dupre, he mad hatter. Instead, he had reduced himself to enter into a verbal spat with his so undeservedly called rival, until the Black rabbit had asked him about his relation with the other foreigner and they had gone into another argument until it was time to come back to his own duties at the castle of Hearts; leaving behind that other haunted place and wishfully, the dreaded memory of her within it.

That had been his plan at least, but unfortunately everything reminded him about the bloody mercenary. Even the accounting records had traces of her with her onerous payments!

Hu huffed. Having no other option, he decided to take a break. Maybe a good book would suffice to entertain him, so he headed to the library and there he found the "king", the roleholder everyone always forgot about and who currently was revising some history books when Peter came in.

_"Lucky surprise to see you here, prime minister. Looking for something in specific_?" - The king barely acknowledged him engrossed as he was into whatever he was researching and Peter knew that it was related to her.

_"Nothing else but a bit of entertainment your majesty. I find myself in need of some mental distraction."- _Peter merely answered, not in the mood for conversation.

_"You don't need to explain. We know that the recent events and the thoughts of lady Hadron's lost fills everyone's minds."- _The king took out more books from the shelves.

_"Id rather her be banished from memory. The sole effects of her presence are unbefitting to enter our minds"- _Being reminded of her was the last Peter had come to look for.

_"Yet they do, and her value and contributions to our lives, and all the effects she had are undeniable. You should appreciate her help at the very least in the tedious management of this country. Not to mention that without her the Jabberwocky would have never been stopped. So we all own our lives to her" – _The king said dryly, clearly sharing or liking the prime minister's opinion.

_"I own or hold no appreciating for such callous vermin." – _Peter hated that the king's words were true.

The king shut close the book he had in his hands and Peter saw the ire in the kings eyes, remembering and understanding that the king was a roleholder too. Which meant that he had also fallen in love with the foreigner.

_"She made such advancements in the administration of this place during her stay in this world that yours pale in comparison prime minister. Had we have her around here she would receive the highest charge and praise she deserves." – _The king's look was harsh and unforgiving_- "Do remember that you are easily replaceable, white rabbit."- _Suddenly, the king smiled with coldness _-" Yet I will make use of you by the power and authority of my role. FOLLOW ME "_

Peter had never though much of the king and never had the sovereign used his role's authority to order anything; however, seeing the king issue a royal command and turning around andwith the regal grace he never showed, made him rethink his position and opinion of the older man.

Without a sound he followed the king.

They reached the monarch's own office and the king went to a painting, and from the safe hidden in the niche behind said painting he took a key, which he used in a secret compartment inside a grandfather clock to take out an old pocket watch. The watch didn't have hands or face.

From the same compartment the king took out a small bottle filled with a small quantity of an octarine glowing liquid, such color belonged to only one substance. A potion of hearts.

_"Despite your opinions or your will, as your role commands, you are to ensure the benefit of this country prime minister. As such, by the power and position of my own role I command thee to take an oath for the benefit of Wonderland and the country of Hearts_."- He gave a knife and the pocket watch to Peter- "_Take the clock and let your blood sign an out on this watch."_

Peter was surprised and outraged. He wanted to throw such clock straight into the king's face, but he couldn't. The clock burned in his hand and he found himself unable to disobey the king's command, which meant that Wonderland was validating and enforcing this. Maybe as a punishment for of sorts. It had been unwise to diminish and underestimate the king, a role that in the past had truly hold power, even if now it had only just the remembrance of such.

The white rabbit cut his own hand open with the knife and his blood began soaking the clock, but rather than drop to the floor, it was being absorbed into the metal devise.

The king then took out a locket from his clothes and opened it. Inside it was a little painting of the lost foreigner and a lock of multishaded blond hair that obviously had belonged to her. The king of Hearts approached the rabbit and put some her hair lock in the center of the clock. Then he took the bottle to let the liquid fall over the clock.

_"I didnt' want to resort to this, but you leaved me no choice. If wonderland needs a life anchor to bring her back, so be it. Such a shame that such powerful items are being wasted like this, yet situation calls for it." – _The look the king had gave away nothing.

Peter felt a burning sensation into his own clock and ended up in his knees panting, still holding the clock in one hand as the drops of glowing liquid transformed into a jewel that reformed the face of the clock as the hairs extended and transformed into hands for clock and then the remaining drops of the liquid finished the job by creating the cover encasing all. After the burning sensation ended, he noticed that the pocket watch's clock had started going at the same pace that the clock inside his chest.

"_Go away. You are dismissed." – _The king walked past him and headed to his desk to continue his own work-_ "Wonderland will make sure that she comes back if she's alive. And when she does... if she dies or gets hurt so will you prime minister."- _The man grabbed some documents and began reading them before silently adding_- "…Unfortunately, the same goes too for her."_

The next morning Peter woke up curled and hugging his pillow. He had such a bad dream last night... wait... why did his pillow moved and why was it so big and hard?

He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't hugging a pillow at all. He screamed. It was the dread of his life, the mercenary foreigner, who woke up at Peter screech. She rolled back on the bed to gain some distance and hissed at him with evident confusion and daze. In the night table on her side of the bed Peter could see the pocket watch the king had given him and this foreigner's empty vial.

_._

* * *

**Sadly I have limited time to write, so updates will be determined by which story is reviewed. **


	2. Back in Hearts

.

**CHAPTER 2: BACK IN HEARTS**

**.**

Out of nowhere and without thinking much, Peter took out a gun and shot her. The hit impacted on her armored chest and he felt light blunt impact hit on his own chest; in the same instant, as she jumped forward on the bed her eyes glowed with a red digital glow. She rolled towards him to get close, and with the blackened blade that came straight out of her right forearm she performed an upper slash at his chest. He barely dodged by moving behind but her blade managed to grace him with a long but light scratch along his arm while she unleashed the blade of her left forearm to disarm him. He kicked her on the chest to push her away but she lifting her knee and used it to block his kick.

Both stopped. Peter felt the pain of a kick in his knee while she felt her own arm bleed from a slash.

Without removing her gaze from his widening red eyes, she undid a latch on her suit to reveal her arm. She had the same slashing wound that she had given the white rabbit .

"_Discover your chest White."- _The mercenary said in that digitally distorted voice he was used to hear from her.

"_Don't tell me what to do, you undesired plague._"- Yet he unbuttoned the top 2 bottoms of his night shirt to reveal a blunt dot exactly where his bullet had hit her chest.

Both exchanged looks between the shared wounds.

"_What the hell is happening Rabbit!?"-_ She growled and kept her guard up but didn't attack anymore. More than angry she seemed dazed and confused.

"_You!... How!?... The king Knows!"-_ Peter's mouth opened and closed in bewildment. He was as baffled and confused as she was.

"_The king?"_ – She remained on guard but her stance was more defensive than aggressive.

"_Yes vermin, he did something to bring you back..."_ – His ears perked when he understood that the king had done something to him to bring her back- _"... He... He used that clock!_"- He motioned with his eyes to the pocket watch and empty vial on the night stand.

She didn't stopped looking at him when she tried to move away and back to round the bed; when she got 2 meters away, she felt uncomfortable, and with every other step she took , the discomfort turned into pain; it was a cold deep aching in all her body .

Peter hadn't moved at all but he seemed to be in the same condition. When the pain was too much, he took a couple steps forwards towards her and the sensation demised. He tentatively moved back again and the pain resumed.

As they got close all pain or discomfort disappeared. It was obvious that whatever was happening was related to their proximity.

She took a couple wary steps towards his proximity while cussing loudly. He groaned at her distressing presence and looked at her. She was in a battered and dirty state and he couldn't even think about where she could have been all this time.

"_Let's make a truce until we figure this out, White."-_ She offered in words but didn't even extend her hand.

He hesitated, but after a few second he slowly nodded with distress clear in his features.- "_We don't have other choice it seems"_

They moved to grab the pocket watch and the vial with as much space between each other as they could manage. She grabbed both items and headed for the door but he didn't move.

"_What's it rabbit? Didn't you say that we need to see the king_?"- Her tone was full of annoyment and impatience.

With a slight red tint in his cheeks Peter began walking towards the dressing room- "_I'm not heading out in my night clothes._"- Very awkwardly stepped inside and closed the door while she remained outside leaning on the wall. –"_Wait there while I change_."

She didn't bother to answer him. She was confused as to what had happened and how it was that she was here.

When Peter finished, both headed off without a word to see the king among the murmurs of the servants and soldiers that happened to see them. To Peter's dismay, they seemed happy to see her.

They wasted little formalities. As soon as they entered the king's office, the monarch stood up to greet the foreigner and beckoned her to sit down while ignoring the prime minister.

"_It is a pleasure to see you again Lady Aria_"- The king looked happy.

"_It is good to be back in Hearts and to see you again your majesty_" – The foreigner girl said with aloof cordiality.

Peter noticed that she seemed quite at ease with the king. Before he could interject, tea and snacks were brought and the mercenary dread and the king settled amicably to talk.

"_Much has happened in so little time after the concert event in the amusement park..."_- The monarch began – "_I'm sure you'd like to hear about it first."_

She nodded unenthusiastically and took a small tart from the tray while Peter sat down in a position at the middle so that he could see both of them and assets their body language.

"_As you probably know, the country of Diamond was thought to be lost, that thankfully was apparently remedied by you_. "- The king raised his cup to her – "_However, it was indeed frozen in time, and while we all were there, time kept on going in Clover and Hearts."_

She remained quiet to let him speak and Peter took out a sip of his tea while carefully looking at the mercenary female and at the sly king. They remained calm and collected, but Peter was somewhat anxious below his aloofness. The king wanted something and had crafted a plan that involved both the mercenary and himself, and he got the feeling that it very well could be worse for him that it already was.

The king closed his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath - "_After the fight with the dreaded jabberwocky we came back. There was no way to reach wherever you had ended up and we merely returned and resumed our duties in our respective territories. However, when we came back we found that some things had happened in our absence._"

She put down her cup - "_How long was that absence lapse? If time was frozen at the other side of the mirror then how long passed here?"_

"_Weeks at least if not months_" – Peter answered to see her reaction. He noticed that although she remained controlled, her hand seemed to grip harder the tea cup she was holding.

"_I see... please continue your majesty. What happened here in the meantime?_"- She leaved the cup aside and took another pastry.

"_We came back to find factions struggling and a lot of the population wiped out. Apparently there was an internal war for control between faceless factions. But that is unimportant. I'm sure that_

_much happened to you too_."- The king turned serious under his practiced smile- _"I'm not sure that you would like to tell anyone of your experiences given how things have gone in your game. Especially after the concert event. But please do tell me, what happened to you after the battle in Diamond ? "_

She frowned – _"I... I ended up in Spades. Quite frankly I never expected to survive._"- She looked at the king and Peter in the eyes before continuing _–"I don't know how long I was there. The place was dead but not completely empty... " _

"_What do you mean by that?"-_ Peter's eyes narrowed and he felt a shiver running along his back. Diamond had been bad, but Spades shouldn't even be there at all.

She tried to take a sip of her cup but she noticed that her hand shacked and desisted. She closed her eyes and sighted – "_Spades will be fine eventually just like Diamond. Even if it takes decades or centuries... I made a deal with Wonderland and a deal was made with me. That is all I'm willing to say. "_

The kings calculating gaze fell on her-"_You... you are really something else_."- He crossed his hands over his lap and looked at her with serious respect in his face.- "_Not even for a second would I doubt your world after all I've seen and heard about your doings._ "- At this he gazed with some disdain to Peter, reminding the rabbit of how she had taken care of the nastiest administrative projects and managements as much as the most creative one sin all the territories during her past brief stay.- "_You certainly are not what anyone in this world would deem of a foreigner. I will not question your choice to remain silent either, and I should also inform you that the king of Diamond shared some of his insights about your stay there."_

Peter raised an eyebrow, he barely believe this.

"_The king from Diamond was quite affected by the outcome..."-_ The king of Hearts seemed to be getting somwhere with his words-"_Maybe he gave you a proposal like mine?"_

Aria seemed more calm now -"_Not at all. Your proposal had been the only serious one I have ever received in this world"_

The king smiled in relief- "_And it's still up"-_The king assured - _"However we should wait to even discuss it in case you so desire it until you have settled into this side of the mirror again. And until the pact with the prime minister ends"_

"_Pact?"-_ Her eyes widened a bit as she tilted her head in a questioning way.

"_Yes. You see, to bring you back I linked the time of your vial to the time in the country of hearts by using the prime minister as anchor"._- The king explained _– "I used an old relic for that" _

"_Which means that I'm basically linked to him"_- She closed her eyes and though, then she took out her vial and showed them how it was empty.

"_Unfortunately so. Just as he is linked to you. The damage you receive he receives too and vice versa. But as your vial fills again, the effects of such connection will begin disappearing. And your vial... It was quite full if I remember correctly_"

"It was."- She calmly muttered

"_It's empty again_ "- Peter grabbed the pocket watch and saw that it had an image of a vial in the background, no doubt it was linked to her vial, he also had the sensation that there was way too much information that she and the king were keeping to themselves. Especially about that mysterious proposal.

"_Well, then I guess we'll have the honor of having you as guest_"- The king played with his mustache- "_May I hire you as chief executive for the interior? Or perhaps you'd like some other function or tittle. Our general rarely does his job... "_

She raised an eyebrow- "_Chief executive for the interior? And that is...?"_

The king examined his nails while directing a sly smile to the prime minister.- _"Basically you'd simply have to do all that you were doing already when the prime minister hired you to do half of his job, except that with a better payment, benefices and a soundly tittle " _

Peter rose up suddenly and slammed his hands on the able- "_You can't do that!"_

"_Silence Prime Minister!"-_ The king's voice was full of authority – "_The country of hearts allows it. She has performed wonders of the highest prize, and she can choose her stand."_

Peter bit back his tongue. There was little he could do. He couldn't kill her either or he would die. This was the worst thing that had ever happened in his entire life.

Aria raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her own tea. -"_So I have a job until my vial fills again and I'm free of this rodent?... I suppose I don't really have a choice because I have to be near him_."

"_That is excellent._"- The king beamed a smile. This somehow fit in his plans whatever those were.

Suddenly there was a knock.

"_Please excuse me for a moment._ " -The king stood up and went to see what it was; if anyone was bothering them it surely was with a good reason.

Peter turned to tell her something. She remained unmoving and impassive and Peter realized that he didn't know what to say.

A few seconds later, the king came back.

"_Do forgive that I must leave, but I have duties to attend to. In the meantime, I expect the prime minister to settle his temper and come to an agreement for cohabitation with you_"

Peter suppressed his growl again and turned to the foreigner that was seemingly unfazed by all this.- "_Let's go to my office to discuss this, you rouge_"- He said dripping coldness.

She nodded and stood up. The king kissed her hand and said his farewells before he went to his desk as the prime minister and the foreigner leaved the room.

The trail towards Peter's office was quiet except for one comment from the mercenary - "_If you managed to anger the king you must have fucked it off really bad."_

He didn't answer. He despised this situation as much as he despised her, but they would need to negotiate and agree on some if they didn't want to kill each other at the slightest provocation. This was gonna be very hard.

.

.

* * *

.

**Yep. Even if they want to kill each other they can't without killing themselves, heck, any wound that one gets the other gets it too; not only that, they need to be near even when they can't stand each other XD **

**And there's that misterious proposal and the king is probably hidding things... Any idea what it could be?**

.

**About updates - Once I get at least 5 reviews on a story I update it. **


	3. The Queen's plans

.

**CHAPTER 3: THE QUEEN'S PLANS  
**

**.**

They were alone in Peter's office with serious discomfort and animosity towards each other. In just a couple hours, the white rabbit had managed to move Aria's wary indifference into despise and she had managed to move him from distaste to complete loathing. Which was a feat for both of them considering that they hadn't even spoken about anything but their situation.

Per her forceful suggestion and after some tries, they determined that the maximum bearable distance to get apart was between 2 and 3 meters. Way too little in their opinions.

Peter accommodated his glasses over his nose with unveiled disgust. -"_This is dreadful. To think that I must be in the proximity of such an unbecoming creature."_

"_Yes. It is very unfortunate that I'm back and forced in the company of a creature such as you"- _She made it obvious that from her perspective, the 'unbecoming creature' was him.

"_Unfortunate is that you are back at all_."- Peter's cold expression also didn't let on any sympathy towards her. Despise everything. He still refused to acknowledge anything good about her- "_You should have remained where you were, or at least in the country of Diamond faraway._"

"_Diamond?"-_ She blinked, now remembering it. Her stay in Diamond had been brief but important. – "W_hat happened to Diamond after I disappeared? _

Peter narrowed his red eyes. Initially he had wanted to believe that she had lied. How could anyone go or come back from a lost place like the country of Spades? But if she was telling the true…- _"It simply is there and so are their king, the dodo and that Black rabbit_."

"_You mean Sydney_?" – She crossed her arms and though about it. Then her eyes widened at some dark realization and her expression turned into a sadistic smirk – "_Oh yes, dear Sydney... Thanks for reminding me of him. Now I know how I can deal with the risk the roleholders present to me."_

She closed her eyes one again as her confident smile turned into a deranged smirk, just before she let out a dark and malign chuckle that became a full mad laugher that hurt Peter's ears and made a shiver run through his spine.

The horrible, machinely distorted, and unnatural sound was akin to the screech that had even made the Jabberwocky cringe. More to say something to shut her up than because he really meant it, he spoke_- "Risk!? You dare think I would allow risks when any damage done do you is bestowed upon my person!?"_

She stopped her laugh abruptly and her olive green eyes showed an evil and maddened, yet disturbingly happy glint- "_What you think is meaningless rabbit._ _I have my own means to ensure my safety and I'm going to exploit them. I will..."_

The door swung open and an entire retinue, with the queen of Hearts at the head, strolled into the spacious office.

"_We feel aggravated at not being immediately informed of the arrival of our foreigner guest_. " – Vivaldi loudly proclaimed while stepping forward and setting herself in front of the annoyed prime minister and the impassive, yet wary foreigner mercenary.

"_Vivaldi_…"- Aria had adopted a veiled defensive posture. – "_Mmmhhh... hi?"_

Vivaldi turned around to her servants and court with a scowl on her face. - "_We order that a tea party should be started right now! Everyone is dismissed. Go and fetch whatever is needed!_

The servants ran away quickly and when the last one closed the door, Vivaldi turned around and dragged the multi shaded blond girl into a hug to the surprise of said girl and the one present rabbit.

"_We are so glad that you are safe and alive!_"

Aria was utterly stunned and Aria endured the hug with stiff confusion- _"Why are you hugging me Vivaldi?"- Th_e queen let go and the mercenary's eyes looked at the royal's with inquiry and just the slightest distrust - " _Why would you be glad that I'd be safe, alive or even back at all?_"

Now it was Vivaldi's turn to blink in confusion that immediately turned into understanding; and with all the patience and sensibility of a mature woman, she answered. - "_We hugged you because we are glad to see you. And we are glad to see you because we like and enjoy your presence and existence. We celebrate that you are well and in our company again."_

"_Oh..."- _She still seemed confused, even lost.

The queen observed Aria with expert appraisal and noticed that there was something different about her demeanor– "_We see that you are... distressed. Would you care to enlighten us on your adventures and experiences after the dreaded and frumius Jabberwocky was defeated in Diamond thanks to foreigner courage_?

Aria looked at Vivaldi with calm. The words 'foreigner courage' might have been directed to Alice, and Aria had to remind herself that she had to be careful. Hadn't they all gone to hunt her down or back Alice up against her in Diamond? Her memory was still fuzzy. She looked down and crossed her arms. –" _I'll tell you what I told the king and what I will tell anyone, Vivaldi. _"– She took a deep breath and looked out of the window.- "_I ended up in Spades and I don't know how long I was there. The place was dead but not completely empty and eventually it´ll be restored, just like Diamond."_

"_But what about you?- _ Vivaldi noticed the hesitation and tiredness in her figure as much as the confusion and slight exasperation in her answers. It was as if she was keeping silence for more than one reason.

"_My game should have ended. My vial was shattered... I made a deal with Wonderland and a deal was made with me. That is all."- _Aria shrugged her shoulders and dismissed it.

"_We know it's not all_."-Vivaldi's to her hand to her mouth. Aria's answer was completely fantastical. A shattered vial without a winner for the game? A deal with Wonderland? No wonder her heart was a mess after her ongoings. The queen was really expectant to find out, but it was obvious that such would have to wait. Men might have not noticed, but the foreigners utter tiredness was plain to her_.-"But we understand a woman's needs to settle her own heart and the secrets it holds."_

"_Despite her having a beating heart she is heartless your majesty, you should know that."- _Peter interjected with a disdainful huff; remembering how during that fight Alice had been in terrible he though how now he was forced in the most despicable way to look after the safety of this wretched mock of a foreigner; no matter how much he wanted to get rid of her.

"_Silence White! You can't understand what transpires though a girl's heart"- _Vivaldi scowled the prime minister.

"_And that is nonexistent when it comes to this rouge your majesty"-Peter's gaze was cold.- "What we should interrogate her about is on what she means by 'dead but not empty'. How could there be anything there after all those centuries? "- _Peter gave argument to his words. He may not like her but her information could be important.

Aria's mechanically moved her head at him. _-"The Jabberwocky in Diamond was but a strand of the real Jabberwocky_"

Both roleholder's eyes widened as they turned sharply in her direction. The Jabberwocky was the most terrible frumious beast; made out of the darkness of the worst emotions and capable of erasing all that existed in Wonderland. It had devoured uncountable lives and would have been impossible to defeat if both foreigners hadn't teamed up and used the winxy pistol to defeat it, and even so only after Aria had called forth all the power of mechanized unbelievable artillery from her past in her world and at a great cost for herself in order to kill all the lives that the creature had absorbed.

Peter felt his fur stand on edge. That just could be true. He had no reason to believe her but he also didn't have any reason not to. In any case he should be wary.

"_I took care of things. It'll be fine_"- She said mechanically while gripping her elbow with her other hand and looking away towards the window with a ghostly expression.- "_That's all I'll say"_

If she had truly done something it might be fine; but she definitely was not.

Just then, the servants came and settled the things for the tea party and the eyes people took their seats. Vivaldi used the chance to ease the tension by changing the topic to other important stuff.

"May we ask what you plan to do during stay this time?"- The queen waved her hand to order all the unnecessary personnel to leave.

Aria huffed and looked sideways at the prime minister - _"I'm afraid that I have no choice but to stay here for a while Vivaldi. Unfortunately, the prime minister and I are in a situation that requires our mutual and close cooperation_"

Vivaldi had encountered the king in the corridors and he had informed her on the situation. It was indeed very funny.

"_We are aware of it but no one else is_"- She discretely laughed –"_I already ordered the prime minister's quarters to be adequate to include a female's needs. I even took the liberty of awarding you a new wardrobe to suit your needs. We shall go and shop for it soon, but in the meantime, some basic outfits shall be ready at your disposal"._

It had actually been a secret fantasy of the queen to take the girl shopping and get her out of the armor she usually wore, and dress her up in a feminine way. She knew the girl had actually good taste but simply refused to use it in her paranoia, and unlike Alice, who was undoubtly cute, Aria's more mature and fit body could be far more sensual and the queen had proposed herself to make all the foolish men that had not taken the chances with her suffer the sweet delight of 'seeing but not touching'.-"_Your basic necessities should also be covered with appropriate female products…_"

Vivaldi took a sip of her tea with an amused smile in her lips while Peter's and Aria´s eyes went wide with dread at the horrible prospect that they would have to live together in very close proximity, which included everything, working, eating, walking... even sleeping and oh so terribly bathing together. Peter looked short of panicked and became as still as if someone had grabbed him by the ears while she silently cussed.

The queen found the situation incredibly entertaining and was also happy that she'd have a foreigner girl to dress up and spend time with as much as it would be fun to mess with the prime minister at the same time; however, the couple didn't seem to share her joy by the grossed out looks they were giving each other. Maybe she should sent them to 'couple's therapy' if any incident happened.

Then the mercenary looked up at the queen of hearts.- "_Vivaldi can you give Peter a few days off? I need to settle some personal issues and we need to seek information on this situation."_ – She quickly and methodically said, her strategically mind already forming plans.

"That should be acceptable. We also assume that you will notify all those fools of your return?- Vivaldi, more than ask, suggested.

"I will speak with some but only to get information on this issue. "

Vivaldi noticed that Aria didn't t seem to care about letting others know she was alive... she didn't seem to care at all for anything. But what reasons should she have? The queen wanted to find out.

Once gain Vivaldi changed the topic and continued the chat with small talk about what had happened during her absence with the purpose of informing the girl about the occurrences in all territories. But after a little while she noticed that the other female seemed distracted. She mercenary was very good at dissimulating her exhaustion, but it was already catching up to her.

"_This's has been a wonderful moment, but sadly we must leave now. We urge you to go and look at the settings of your accommodations and take a rest_." Then she turned towards Peter – "_That is an order." _

And with that, the queen elegantly stood up and left followed by the servants.

Peter stood up too and looked at her. – "_Let's go, you ..."_

She pinched her own ear to make him suffer it as she hissed- "_I have a name. And you dare insult me again and I will make sure you deeply regret it_" – She stood up to went pass him, stopping short when the pain started due to the separating distance.

He groaned and walked near her to ease the sensation with his head high and his nose pointing upwards. - "_You lack the skills to be up to my level. You can't so anything unless you wish to harm yourself."_

"_I don't need to procure physical damage rodent."- _She was a master of unconventional torture. Joker could attest to that.

"_Your pathetic bragging bores me. What could you even do?"- _He didn't believe her.

"_There are some things worse than dead. For starters, I could deliver Alice her diary. The one you had and kept hidden from her_"… Aria examined her fingers while walking a step in front of him.

Peter stopped his walking. Alice's diary contained the truth of what Alice's life had been past the point of when she had been brought to Wonderland.

"_You are the one who has it!?"-_ He used all of his willpower to contain himself. If Alice ever read that…

"_Keep walking rabbit. Or else I can do even worse_."- She continued her walking.

"_You think you're petty blackmail scares me?"-_ He grabbed her by roughly by the arm.

She snatched her arm from his grasp- _"Petty Blackmail? That would be the less of your worries. You think I didn't take insurances? Now let's go."_

Peter really wanted to shot her now. But he decided to be a bit more patient and first find out where the diary was and where she had hidden it.

Both finally reached his room just in time for night to fall down. Despite herself, she yawned from her tiredness. She was aware that she would not be able to remain awake or faking it for long.

They entered the prime minister's quarters and made sure the door was closed behind them. The place was basically a very big, neat and elegant apartment before they saw that an adjacent space had been added, probably by annexing a side room, to accommodate a new walk in closet that included a few female attires and a lot of free space that Vivaldi probably wanted to fill with the results of the shopping she had mentioned. They moved to the main room and both groaned loudly while unconsciously taking a step aside from each other that caused them heavy discomfort.

There was still just one big king sized bed, and they would have to share it.

.

* * *

.

**Yeah, Vivaldi is gonna troll them both XD Sand I wonder how they will settle on sharing the bed. Dows anyone have an idea what Sydney had to play here at all?**

**And if you want more detailed info about the Jabberwocky and what the hell happened in Diamond, you can red the last chaps of the fic "Wonderful Wonderful Science: Diamond Dust", although I'm not planning to dig deep on that here. **

**At least 5 reviews on any of the stories for the next update .**


End file.
